It is well-known that people often carry expensive purses, handbags, computer bags and other similar objects while they are out dining, shopping, commuting to and from work, or participating in any other activity that requires them to use their valuable purses, handbags etc. outside of the clean confines of their homes. These items are subject to many environmental hazards, which can cause damage including rain, snow, dirty shopping carts, restroom floors, subway train floors and countless other dirty and wet conditions that are commonly encountered. Some of these hazards are also havens for germs which can then be carried home on the contaminated handbags, briefcases, etc. Furthermore, the dirt and water can cause significant damage to leathers, fabrics and other like materials, which often comprise these handbags, briefcases and similar objects.
What is needed is a portable, self-contained protective cover, which can be used to encase these handbags, etc. when they are subject to dirt, moisture, germs, etc. This cover must be portable so it can be easily stored, preferably on or in the item being protected while not in use. When in use the protected bag must be just as easy to carry as it would be if it were not enclosed in the protective cover. Ideally, this protective cover would be easy to deploy and remove and would be washable and reusable.